Fuminori Sakisaka
Fuminori Sakisaka is the main character and secondary antagonist of ''Saya no Uta''. Fuminori Sakisaka is a completely normal human being whose life was turned into a living hell. After waking up in the hospital from a car accident and experimental operation that saved his life, he was left in a state of severe and exaggerated Agnosia where he perceives the world as a hellish landscape of gore, flesh, and pestilence. Even his close friends look like horrible monsters to him, but the only person that looks normal and beautiful to him is a mysterious girl he meets during his recovery in the hospital named Saya. Fuminori is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa. History Fuminori Sakisaka was a medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident that killed his entire immediate family. The accident would have killed him if it were not for the intervention of a neurosurgeon named Dr. Masahiko Ogai who performed a risky experimental operation that saved his life. The side effect of this operation is causing an exaggerated form of Agnosia resulting in Fuminori perceiving the world as a twisted mirror of Earth, covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh, eyes, and mouths. Just as Fuminori's world is falling apart all around him and had decided to commit suicide once he was discharged from the hospital, he meets a girl who introduces herself as Saya. Saya appears to Fumnori as a slightly abnormal but beautiful human girl, though in his mental state of mind she might as well had been an angel. In actuality, Saya is an extra-dimensional horror similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as, or possibly worse. Fuminori and Saya became very close and they began living together after Fuminori was discharged from the hospital. They spent most of their time trying to figure out Fuminori's odd mental condition and having an unnerving amount of sex. Saya began learning to cook and made many dishes to find a food Fuminori could stand to eat since his mental condition twisted his sense of taste as well. Saya tested her abilities on Fuminori's neighbor, Yosuke Suzumi, in an attempted to understand and fix Fuminori's mental condition. She ended up giving him the same mental condition as Fuminori, shattering his sanity. Saya did not expect this reaction and Fuminori walked in on Yosuke raping Saya. Fuminori killed him with a knife in a fit of rage and consoled Saya. Saya afterward offered to change Fuminori back to normal as she had figured out what was wrong with him. Back to Normal Ending If this option is chosen, Saya will kiss him for the last time and her tongue will slide up into his head and Fuminori will pass out. When he woke up, his mental condition has gone and Saya as well. Fuminori realized he was living as a cannibal, turned himself in, and was promptly thrown in a mental hospital. After some time passed, Saya visited him on the other side of his cell door where he could not see her. She used a cell phone to message him in text to say goodbye for the last time. Fuminori finally told her for the first time that he loved her. Saya was heartbroken, but said that she will move on to another world. If the the option to stay with his mental condition is chosen, the story will continue to the next set of choices. Koji Tonoh's Choice Depending on the choice the player made for Koji Tonoh after he discovered the body parts of Omi Takahata in Fuminori's refrigerator, he can make a phone call to two people: Fuminori or Ryoko Tanbo. This choice will dictate which two endings the player gets. Humanity Wins Ending If Koji calls Ryoko, the two corner Saya and Fuminori at the abandoned house they were staying at and holding the abomination that was once Yoh Tsukuba as a slave. Koji kills Yoh and Ryoko then pours liquid nitrogen onto Saya. She then hits Saya, which makes a large portion of her body break off and Saya screams in pain. Fuminori then shoots Ryoko in the face at point blank range and kills her. Fuminori believes Saya to be dead, and commits suicide by continually bashing his face into his own ax. Saya was not dead and has a tragic scene of crying out to him and was then killed by Koji whom wailed on Saya with a metal pipe until she died. Koji was the sole survivor of the whole ordeal and lived the rest of his life as a paranoid schizophrenic. He continually saw hallucinations of Ryoko and Fuminori with the massive wounds they sustained at death. Being still sane enough to understand he's permanently psychologically damaged from what he's witnessed, he spent the rest of his life with a revolver with one bullet hidden in his bathroom, in case he ever reached the point he can no longer stand to live with the insanity and kill himself. Saya Wins Ending Koji called up Fuminori and threatened him with the information he had found out about his cannibalism, Fuminori attempting to kill him, and his limited knowledge of what Saya was. This led down the story line to Koji foolishly going alone to the abandoned house Saya, Fuminori, and Yoh were staying at. After killing Yoh, he was then confronted by Fuminori where they fought and Koji got a well placed hit to Fuminori's ribs and broke a few. Saya then dropped from the ceiling and tackled Koji, breaking his neck, and devoured him. Afterward, Saya started getting pain which got Fuminori frightened and took her outside at Saya's behest. She then bloomed like a giant beautiful flower to Fuminori's eyes where she was hinted to have died in birthing her spores to infect the world and begin the process of changing all living creatures on earth into her species. It is uncertain whether this resulted in Saya's death or not. In the epilogue, Ryoko Tanbo had finished deciphering Dr. Ogai's journal and has already started to be transformed into one of Saya's species as the world falls into chaos. She even went as far to cut off one of her arms to slow the transformation, but began to accept her fate as her mind was manipulated by Saya's spores. Personality The person Fuminori Sakisaka was before the car accident and operation is dead and gone by the mid point of the game and by certainly the end of the visual novel. Furminori is depressive and highly unstable due to his mental condition. The only hope he has in the world is Saya and the comfort she brings him. His character, demeanor, and attitude changes dramatically when he is around her. He becomes exponentially protective of her as the story line goes on and also of Yoh after Saya changes her. His attachment to her goes even further later down the visual novel's story line after he finds out Saya changed Yoh into one of her species and even says that she changed Yoh to be "like her". Fuminori now knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Saya is not human but he does not seem to care too much. He is curious about what she is but his morality and sanity seems to have shifted so greatly that he does not think to much about his relationship with a creature that is not human and displays powers beyond any human medical science. He is too deep in love with Saya to question his relationship with her. The Mental Condition's Effects All five senses are affected by Fuminori's extreme Agnosia. He mentions that his sight was first thing that affected him when he woke up from the operation. He further details that thankfully his other four senses took some time to succumb to the condition or he certainly would have not maintained his sanity as well at the beginning. Sight: He sees the world as grotesque hellish landscape of flesh, gore that is thrown all over, and all objects have some gory and twisted look about them. Places that seems more clean and organized seem more unappealing in his new state of being. Saya and himself find ways of painting his house interior to make rooms seem more like the normal world. Fuminori additionally seems to have minor hallucinations of things being flung into his face and falling off of the various pulsing piles of gore or the monsters who are really humans. Taste: Everything a normal human would eat tastes terrible to Fuminori, like vomit or feces. It is not til he unknowingly happens upon Saya feeding on what was once his friend, Omi Takahata that his discovers raw human flesh and organs taste great to him and by extension any raw animal flesh and entrails. Touch: Not much that would normally feel like a couch, floor, or bed sheets feel the same to Fuminori. Everything feels as though they are flesh and organs with all the mucus, blood, and ooze that comes with it. He always seems to be uncomfortable anytime he is out and about with his old friends or at school because of this. Smell: Same as taste, everything is twisted to the smell of raw flesh and gore that surrounds him. Humans now smell incredibly foul. Though oddly enough, the cleaner they are the worse they smell. This similar to his sight, where the cleaner and organized a place is in the real world the more grotesque it appears to him. Hearing: He hears the monster that were once his friends as monstrous with twisted voices and the world and piles of flesh and organs around his seems to make pulsing sounds of moving gore. Just like his sight, it seems much of this is this is hallucinations. Appearance Fuminori looks like an average university student at the outset of the game, though maybe suffering from a little malnutrition due to the fact that his mental condition makes all normal human food taste beyond disgusting. As the story line continues, he get skinnier and even gaunt after awhile. He begin to stop caring about hygiene, his appearance, and starts to have an mentally unstable look on his face. Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters